


In Your Dreams

by whydocowsfall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydocowsfall/pseuds/whydocowsfall
Summary: "The truth is, we’re dreaming, my lady. And I have claws to believe it’s a pretty good one if you’re here with me.”When she goes to sleep at night, Marinette becomes Ladybug and works alongside Chat Noir to protect their city from the mysterious Hawkmoth. The dreams are fun, if a little weird, but they're just that - dreams. Or at least, that's what Marinette thinks.





	

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream”_

* * *

Marinette wasn’t sure she would ever be able to move again. She was sitting beside Adrien Agreste in a cinema and their _elbows were touching_. Nino had invited her, Adrien and Alya to see a film for his birthday but she’d already forgotten what it was about. She was vaguely aware that it was something about space and weird singing rocks, but 95% of her thought process was taken up by the fact that _her elbow_ was touching _Adrien’s_ _elbow_. Okay, that probably ranked pretty low on the list of “things worth getting excited about” but this was exciting for her! Whoever wrote that list had no idea just how bad she was at even talking to Adrien, and just how wonderful it might be to brush elbows with him. She’d just have to make sure she didn’t move at all; that way maybe Adrien wouldn’t notice and she could live in this state of bliss for ever (or at least until the movie ended.)

When they left the cinema Marinette felt warm, despite the fact that it was a January evening and it was cold enough that her breath left little clouds in the air. The feeling of warmth stayed with her while she wished her friends goodbye, and when she went to bed that night she was sure her cheeks still glowed a bright red. To think she could be this happy just from being able to spend a couple of hours sitting next to the love of her life! She fell asleep thinking about the boy with blond hair and emerald eyes, and hoped that they might be united in her dreams.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes and was startled to see a boy around her age crouched in front of her. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

“Ladybug, you’re awake!” he cried, and she was struck with confusion. Ladybug?

“Who… who are you?” she asked and his green eyes gleamed.

“I’m Chat Noir, your partner!”

“My partner? I don’t… I think you’ve got the wrong person; I’m Ma-”

“No, no,” he interrupted her, “You’re definitely Ladybug - I’d recognise you anywhere, Bugaboo.”

She frowned slightly at that. Bugaboo? Was that a nickname? They’d only known each other for about five seconds.

“Okay… kitty,” she replied, and the boy – Chat Noir – grinned. “then tell me what’s going on? I can’t remember anything clearly, but I’m pretty sure something’s not quite… normal here.” Somehow they were standing now, though she didn’t remember getting up.

“Ahh, when I woke up a few minutes ago I was _feline_ like that too. But one look at you and I knew exactly who you were! The truth is, we’re dreaming, my lady. And I have _claws_ to believe it’s a pretty good one if you’re here with me.” He winked.

Marinette groaned at the puns, trying to cover up the blush that threatened to rise at his words. “Dreaming…? I guess that would make sense. And we’re partners? Partners in what?”

“Crime?” he supplied, “Marriage?” he chuckled at her look of surprise. “Don’t worry, it’s neither of those, _unless you want it to be_. Come with me, I’ll show you.” Chat Noir began to lead her down a hallway that looked like it was part of a very large, old house. Had they always been in here? She decided to put it down to dream shenanigans and followed closely behind. Somehow, despite the weirdness of the situation, something felt right. Chat Noir seemed familiar, like she’d known him a long time, and even the house felt like somewhere she felt at home. Eventually they came to a door that was slightly ajar, and through it she could hear a muffled conversation. Chat Noir pushed it open and the people inside immediately stopped talking and looked up. 

The old man standing closest to the door beamed when he saw them. “Ladybug and Chat Noir! I’m glad you’re here. We’re going over the plans now – you're just in time.”

The room was small and the walls were dark, but the atmosphere was cosy rather than cramped. In the centre was a table covered in paper and the people were all standing around it, waiting. Chat Noir gestured for her to go first, and she stood in a space by one of the walls while Chat followed behind her. She felt like a sham – she knew she wasn’t this ‘Ladybug’ everyone seemed to be calling her, but now they were all looking to her as if she were going to say something important. She didn’t even know what these plans they were going over were for! But then she felt Chat Noir’s hands on her shoulders, and suddenly she felt calm. It was a simple gesture, but it made her feel safe, like Chat wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. She relaxed, and told herself to be honest. Surely they’d understand if she just explained that she wasn’t sure she really was Ladybug?

“Um,” (good start, she thought) “I’m sorry, but I don’t really know who any of you are? I mean! I don’t even know who I am! The truth is… I woke up today with no idea what was going on, and Chat Noir explained a little to me but I still don’t know what these plans are for and I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do.” She hung her head sadly. There was no way she’d be able to stay here with Chat after that.

“It’s okay, Ladybug,” came a voice, and she looked up to see the old man smiling at her. “I thought something like this might happen. I’d hoped you’d understand when you woke up, but there was always a chance that you wouldn’t remember anything. My name is Master Fu. You and Chat Noir work with us to fight against the man who controls this city. He calls himself Hawkmoth, and he terrorises the people with soldiers he calls ‘akuma’. Their purpose seems to be to retrieve your miraculouses. Ladybug, that’s your earrings, and Chat Noir, your ring.”

Marinette put a hand up to her ear and tentatively felt the earrings she had in. She vaguely remembered buying them for a couple of euros earlier that day before going to the cinema, but she didn’t see why they’d be valuable enough for anyone to want to take them from her.

“Your miraculouses are what allow you to be here with us,” she heard him say, as if he’d read her mind. “We don’t know why Hawkmoth wants them, but he cannot be allowed to have them. They also give you special powers that you’ll know how to use when the time comes. However, once you’ve used the power you have only a short period of time before the miraculous stops working, and then it ends.”

“It ends?” asked Chat Noir, from behind her. “What ends?” 

But then they were outside, sitting together in the grass behind a large house that she knew was the one they’d just been in. Chat Noir was fiddling with his ring, and his brows were furrowed slightly. He looked deep in thought. He noticed her staring though, and quickly his frown turned into a grin. “Like what you see, Bugaboo?” 

Marinette scoffed. “Careful kitty, you might not like my answer.” 

“Oh, and what if I do?”

Marinette smiled and punched him gently in the shoulder. “I still don’t really know what’s going on, but you seem like the sort of person I’d like to have as a partner.”

“We make a great team, My Lady, I’m sure of it.” He smiled in return. “In fact,” he said as his eyes lit up, “we make a _purr_ fect one.”

“Okay, so are cat puns a thing with you? Do you think the akuma should be worried?”

“I’m sure they love my puns. They’re un- _fur-_ gettable.”

She laughed at that. “They’re pretty terrible. Maybe they’re all we need to fight akuma with.” She frowned in concentration. “If you think they’re good… you’ve got to be _kitten_ me.”

Chat Noir stared at her in surprise before bursting into laughter. “That… that was the worst pun I’ve ever heard,” he managed to say, and she started to laugh too.

* * *

She was still laughing when she woke up that morning, the dream fresh in her mind and a smile on her lips. She absolutely had to tell Alya. 

* * * 

Across the city, Adrien Agreste was waking up from a very similar dream. Sleepily he sat up and scratched the ears of the black cat curled up on his bed. “Plagg,” he said, grinning, “I think I’ve just had the best dream of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Please let me know what you thought, and whether you want me to continue! Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I know they haven't fought any akuma yet, but I'm sure it won't be very long until they actually have to do something. ;)
> 
> My tumblr is whydocowsfall, so feel free to come bother me. :)


End file.
